Gazzy's Bedtime Stories
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Fang never thought that he would be doing this. He's the rock, the emotional brick wall, Fang. But, here he is, unable to resist those big, blue eyes as he opens up the old storybook and starts his stories. Every night, it's the same. This isn't him, yet for some reason it feels so right, as he watches those eyes light up with happiness. A collection of bedtime story oneshots.
1. Twelve Swinging Monkeys

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hey guys, you ready for some adorable Fang/Gazzy brotherly fatherly fluff?

Here it is.

This story is actually a sub story taken from my other Gazzy stories. If you have not read them, it's okay, you don't need too. This story and those stories don't influence each other in any way.

This is basically going to be a collection of oneshots about Fang telling Gazzy different bedtime stories.

I will be using third person. It's going to kind of stories within stories. It's in Fang's POV inside of a third person POV. LIke the bedtime story is in Fang's POV but the actual story is in third person. Does that make sense? If it doesn't, it's okay, you'll get it once you start to read. Hopefully.

Also, help me think up an inceptiony name? Hehe. I kinda want one.

Anyways, I have some story ideas, but I could always use more. If you guys have any story/ fairy tale ideas, please feel free to PM or review me your thoughts. No worries. I will give you credit for your ideas.

I don't want these stories to be completely traditional. Some are going to be the typical fairy tales/myths but with a twist. If you guys have any fairy tale/ myths that you want me to write about, I could find a way to tweek it myself if you didn't do it yourself, so tell me. I don't want to just retell you guys a story that you've probly heard a million times. Also keep in mind that this isn't Fang telling Angel stories, this is Gazzy. He's a boy, so there are not going to be any super girly stories. There will be some princesses and romance somewhere along the way, but there is also going to be a lot more action and humor. It's also okay to send in girly princess stories, I will try to find a way to tweek them so they aren't super girly.

Non typical stories that are made up on the spot, dreams, or ideas that you thought of but wouldn't really make a story of because you think it is too weird are okay too. No idea is too weird. Hopefully. But if it's too weird for me, then congradulations, you officially surpassed me on my weirdness. That's kinda really hard to do, expecially with the dreams I've been having.

These stories are going to be versions of my dreams, fairy tale/myths, things I've thought about, and the ideas you guys come up with.

So, sorry, I completely forgot. THANK YOU, ALL THAT GLITTERS - IS SPARKLY for helping me with this title and summary.

The bedtime story is going to be in _italics. _

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang, or Gazzy; but I do own most of the stories told here.

Enjoy the story.

THE TWELVE SWINGING MONKEYS

Four year old Gazzy sat on his bed for the very first time.

He got in his pj's and got ready for bed.

He lays his head down against his pillow and closes his eyes.

"Everything is so soft," he whispers.

Max walks in, tucks him in, kisses his forehead, tells him goodnight, and leaves the room.

Fang walks in a couple minutes later.

"I found an old story book in the attic. Want to hear a story?" he asks.

"Okay," Gazzy replies excitedly.

Fang smiles and opens the book.

He searches through the pages.

'Most of the stories in the story book are about princesses and happily ever after. Maybe I should tweek them a little,' Fang wonders.

"Fang?" Gazzy ask.

"Okay, ready?" Fang asks.

Gazzy nods his head.

_Once upon a time in a far away jungle, there was a monkey monkey king lived in a giant tree house castle with his queen and his twelve monkey sons. The monkey queen loves her monkey sons and she doesn't want them to get hurt. She had forbidden them to leave the castle. _

_These monkeys soon got bored. They wanted to go out and play like other little monkeys their age. _

_One day, the oldest monkey son, his name is George, decides that he is going to go out and swing in the trees, no matter what his mother says._

_He calls his monkey brothers one by one, and tells him of his plans._

_Every night, they leave the castle and they swing and they play in the branches, a mile away, with their brown leather gloves. _

_Everyday, the monkey queen walks into her sons' room to wake them up. Everyday, she comes to find their worn leather gloves. Like they've been swinging and grabbing onto tree branches._

_This frustrates the queen. _

_She tries to ask them. They won't let her where she's been. She tries to follow them. She looses sight of them._

_The frustated monkey queen makes an announcement to her monkey kingdom. _

_She tells them that she is looking for this secret place. They have three days to find this place where her little monkeys have gone. That there will be a reward. The monkey that can find her sons' location would get pocession of their own private monkey playground._

_Monkeys come from far and wide searching for this secret place._

_None of them find this location._

_One day, an orphan with a broken tail comes along._

_He meets a wise monkey man. The monkey man ask him where he's going._

_He tells the man that he doesn't know. That he might as well search for the little monkeys._

_The monkey man warns him to avoid any sweets that the little monkeys give him. That he should pretend to eat it then pretend to go to sleep._

_He also gives the orphan monkey a cloak of invisibility to wear on his search._

He makes his way to the castle.

_He does just what the wise monkey man had told him._

_They slip out the window. He slips on his cloak._

_His climbing and swinging aren't as good as other monkeys but he is able to keep up at a distance._

_He follows them to this tree a mile away. _

_The monkeys pair up with their other monkey friends. The trees are different. The color and the shape of their leaves._

_He follows them again the next night and the next night. Each day he takes back with him a small colored leaf._

_The day after the queen calls the orphan forward. She asks him for the location of her little monkeys._

_He tells the queen his story. He shows her the leaves._

_The queen calls forward her sons._

_They say that what the orphan monkey says is true._

_The queen gives him the monkey playground, where he can play and play, for as long as he wants._

_The End._

"What do you think? Like it Gaz?" Fang asks.

"Monkeys are funny," Gazzy replies hugging his stuffed pig.

"And they're ticklish, just like you," Fang says.

"I'm not..." Gazzy starts before tickling him at his sides. Gazzy cackles and laughs.

"Night, Gazzy, don't let the monkeys bite," Fang says tucking him back in and ruffling his head.

"NIght, Fang. Monkeys like me," Gazzy says.

"Of course they do," Fang says chuckling and leaving the room.

Gazzy lays down his head and falls asleep.

AN: Did you guys like that?

Hopefully you did.

Tell me what you guys think.

Could you guys tell? The monkey story was my play on the tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses.

Anyways, please review. Review, review, review.


	2. Raining Stuffed Piggies

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. I will try and make it longer.

Thank you Never May I for following and favoriting my story.

Have any weird dreams, weird thoughts, story ideas that you didn't feel like writing, or fairy tale/ myth that you want written into a story? Send me your ideas. PM me, send them in a review. I'll try and write it into a story, the best I can.

It'd make me happy.

Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday, I just didn't feel like it.

Fang's story is in _italics. _The story story is in normal print.

RAINING STUFFED PIGGIES

It's been a year.

Gazzy is now a year older.

The five year old boy gets himself ready for bed.

Max comes in with her daily tucking and kisses.

Every night for a year now, Fang comes in to read his stories.

Gazzy loves these stories. These stories are not only entertaining but they also let the little Gasman witness a side of Fang that he doesn't see very often.

Fang doesn't know why he reads these stories. Why it feels so right. All he knows is that when those big, blue eyes light up as he walks into the room, he feels happy. This little boy, for some reason, has the ability to melt him in a way that no one else can. Breaking down that wall that he desperately tries to hold up to world. And he's okay with it.

Fang walks into the room to a beaming Gazzy.

"Hi, Fang," Gazzy says.

"Hey, buddy, what story do you want to hear tonight?" Fang asks.

Gazzy shrugs, clutching onto the stuffed pig, he calls Mister Oinkers. "I don't know."

"Then how about I tell you the story of how I got you that pig?" Fang asks.

"Okay," Gazzy says.

"So..,"

_Early one morning, a little more than a year ago, the sky was bright and clear. I decided to go for a fly to clear my thoughts._

_I flew until I reached the canyon border. I sat down for a few minutes to think. Thinking about everything that is going on around me. Everything that's been going on in my life. _

_I took off farther from the house. The sky all of a sudden got really, really grey._

_It's going to rain. It looks bad. Like there is going to be storm._

_I looked back to the direction that I came and realized that I would not be able to make it home before the storm starts. Soon it'll be too dangerous to fly._

_I went in search for some shelter. Just for a little while._

_I flew around searching. _

_There was nothing but open land._

_It started to pour._

_I landed and started to go by foot, shielding my head with my hoodie._

_Walking was taking forever and I getting soaked. _

_Max was going to kill me._

_The flock was probably worried._

"Course, we were worried. Why wouldn't we be?" Gazzy asks cutting Fang off.

"Well, it was six in the morning, you probably thought that I was asleep," Fang says.

"Oh, I get it. You're gonna be okay, right?" Gazzy asks.

"I'm right here," Fang says ruffling his head.

"Oh, right," Gazzy giggles.

"Okay, so as I was saying..,"

_I was walking and making my way back to the house._

_Max really is going to kill me. _

_I don't think she'll like my excuse very much._

_That I went for a fly._

_I kept walking._

_It felt like the rain was just pouring harder and harder._

_Like any second now, it's going to rain so hard, something is going to fall out of the sky and hit me in the head._

_Then.._

_Suddenly..._

_Right then and there..._

_Something hit me on the head._

_Too soft for hail._

_Too hard for just normal rain._

_It didn't look like it's snowing._

_I looked around searching for whatever it was that hit me on the head._

_It was soft._

_There it was, on the ground._

_A pink, muddy stuffed pig._

"Mister Oinkers fell from the sky!?" Gazzy cried.

"Yes, he did," Fang says. "After I saw Mister Oinkers on the ground..,"

_I picked up the pig and washed him in the rain. He's still a little dirty but I guess he's okay. Just a small little tear on his left foot._

Gazzy played with said little hole.

"We should fix that," Fang says.

"It's okay, Mister Oinkers just has a little boo boo. He's okay."

"Alright. So...,"

_The pig wasn't really that big. Normal stuffed animal sized I guess._

_I smirked at the pig and kept walking with him in my arms._

_I saw the house in the distance._

_I was getting close._

_I tried to open my window._

_It wouldn't open._

_Frustrated, I went back around._

_I walked to the front door._

_I was hoping that the door would be unlocked and that no one would see me._

_Then there you were, asking me where I had been._

_So, I told you I got you a pig and not to tell Max._

_The End._

"And that's how I got you that pig."

"Liar," Gazzy says.

"It's true," Fang replies.

"Nuh uh," Gazzy says.

"Yes, it is," Fang says smiling.

"Nuh uh, Mister Oinkers wasn't even wet when you gave me him."

"Yes, he was. You were really little probably don't even remember."

"It wasn't that long ago, Fang. I remember."

Fang laughs.

"Maybe, you're getting old and forgetting stuff," Gazzy says.

"Me? Old? Gazzy, now you're seeing things too."

"Nuh uh."

"Mister Oinkers says you're lying."

"Well, Mister Oinkers doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yes, he does, he was there."

"So, was I."

"Yeah, but you're getting old."

"I'm not old, now go to bed," Fang says ruffling Gazzy's hair.

"Night, Fang."

"Night, Gazzy."

AN: Hey guys did you like it?

I know this one isn't a story story, but it's cute fluffy chappy. Good enough, right?

Thank you for reading.

Review, review, review.


	3. The Three Little Skunks

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Firefly264 for following and favoriting my story.

Thank you, Glitters for reviewing.

So, so, so sorry for not updating, I've really busy lately.

Also, I have a lot of ideas but sometimes I am still trying to decide how I want to twist the original story.

Some ideas for stories would also be really nice. Send in your requests and ideas, please.

Fang's story is in _italics _and the story story is going to be in normal print.

Enjoy the story.

THREE LITTLE SKUNKS

The five year old boy waits in his bed.

He's ready for his story. All nice and cuddled up.

Fang walks in a bit later.

"Hey buddy, ready for a story?" Fang asks.

"Uh huh," Gazzy says hugging Mister Oinkers.

Earlier in the week Fang had gotten a simple, wooden chair and put it into Gazzy's room.

He put it in the corner of the little closet.

Fang walks up to the closet and takes out the chair.

He takes it and puts it near the bed.

Fang sits down. "What story do you want to hear today?"

The Gasman shrugs.

"Alright, let's see...,"

_Once upon a time, deep inside the forest there lived three little skunks. These little skunks had just separated from their mother. _

_They were brothers, but these brother skunks did not get along. They always fought and screeched at each other._

_These little skunks, for some reason, were born without proper working stink glans._

"What are stink glans?" Gazzy asks.

"The thing inside of them that makes them stinky," Fang says.

"Are they always stinky? Bet I'm stinkier," Gazzy cries.

"No, they only spray when they're scared. Sure about that? Skunks are a lot stinkier then you," Fang says.

"Oh. Nope, I am stinkier," Gazzy says.

"Nope, I don't thii..." Fang says then starts coughing and runs to the door, away from the toxic Gasman gas.

Gazzy lets one lose.

"Okay, I get it. You are stinkier," Fang says between choked coughs.

Gazzy beams. "Told ya." Gazzy cackles.

The smell is starting to leave the room as Fang opens the window.

"Oh...Kay," Fang says. "Let's get on with story then shall we?"

"Okay," Gazzy says.

"So as I was saying...,"

_The little skunks didn't have very good stink glans. The glans were there but they sprayed unconsistantly ,in short uneven bursts, that only went about a foot away. Must be a mutation._

"Like us?" Gazzy asks.

"Yeah, but their's happened naturally," Fang says.

"Oh, okay," Gazzy says.

_Since they were no longer with their mother, they had to now live on their own. The skunks didn't like each other much. There is no way they'd like living together in the same place._

_The little skunks went their separate ways. They each went on a search for a new home._

_The littlest of the skunks found a pile of leaves. _

_He decided to make a house out of leaves and sap._

_The second little skunk found a pile of broken branches._

_He decided to make a house out of twigs, branches, and bark._

_The oldest of the little skunks found a pile of mud._

_He decided to make a house out of mud and dirt._

_Far inside the forest a fox hears the story of these little skunks. _

_Without working stink glans, these skunks would not be able to defend themselves, if say, a hungry fox came their ways._

_And the fox is hungry, very hungry. Hungery for some defenseless skunks._

_He makes his way to the first little skunk's house._

_The one made of leaves and sap._

_The fox knocks on the house door._

_"Little skunk, little skunk, let me come in," says the fox._

_"Not by the fur on my fuzzy, furry tail," says the little skunk._

_"Then I'll push and I'll shove and I'll heave your house down," the fox says._

_The fox pushes at the leaf house. The house collapses._

_The little skunk is terrified and he runs. _

_He runs until he makes it to a certain house made of sticks._

_"Big brother, let me in. A hungry fox is after me," the little pig cries._

_The little skunk is let inside. _

_The fox approaches._

_"Little skunks, little skunks, let me come in," the fox says._

_"Not by the fur on our fuzzy, furry tails," the little skunks cry._

_"Then I'll push, and I'll shove, and heave your house down," the fox says._

_The fox pushes at the stick house._

_The house collapses._

_The terrified skunks started to run._

_Off to their big brother's house._

_"Big brother, please let us in, the big, bad fox is after us," cries the little skunks._

_The big brother skunk lets his little brothers in._

_The fox soon arrives._

_"Little skunks, little skunks, let me come in," the fox says._

_"Not by the fur on our fuzzy, furry tails," cries the little skunks._

_"Then I'll push and I'll shove, and I'll heave your house down," the fox replies._

_The fox pushes against the mud house. It's not going down. His paws just sink into the walls. He's not doing any damage. He pushes and shoves and heaves with all his might, but the muddy little house just would not go down. His paws are just getting more dirty with each try._

_After an hour of pushing and shoving, he gives up and walks away,_

_The little skunks cheer. The younger skunks hug their older brother. _

_The other two skunks now have nowhere to live._

_The older little skunk decides to help them build their own houses, made of mud._

_They worked and worked all that day._

_Soon their mud houses were done._

_Three little muddy houses all lined up in a row._

_The littlest skunk covered his muddy hourse with leaves._

_The middle skunk covered his muddy house with twigs._

_The oldest little skunk left his house alone. "It's perfect just the way it is," he says._

_And the little skunks lived happily ever after._

_Maybe they didn't hate each other so much after all._

_The End._

"So, did ya like it?" Fang asks.

"Uh huh," Gazzy replies yawning.

"Night, Gazzy," Fang says ruffling his head.

"Night, Fang. Do you think I could get a pet skunk?" Gazzy says.

"No, I don't think Max would like that very much," Fang says.

"We could always hide him in my room," Gazzy says.

"Not gonna happen, buddy," Fang says.

"Kay, night."

"Night."

AN: Did ya like it?

If you guys didn't notice, this was based off the story of The Three Little Pigs, but with skunks.

Why skunks? Cus they are awesome, amaziing, adorable creatures that have the ablilty to produce an awful scent. Just like the Gasman. Don't cha agree?

If I could have any animal in the world as a pet, I'd have a skunk that I'd name cotton. Why a skunk? I have no idea.

I love skunks.

Hehe.

Anyways, review and send me your ideas.


	4. Halloween Treat

**AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Hope you are all dressed up and having fun.**

**I thought I'd give guys a little Halloween treat.**

**Sorry for the really late update, I've just been really busy with school and scouts and stuff. I promise to try and update as much as I can, even if the best I can do is once or twice a week. **

**Thank guys.**

**As you've probly noticed, everything is in bold today. I just thought it'd look, you know, darker and more Halloweeny. **

**Fang's story is going to be in bold **_**italics **_**and the story story is going to be in normal bold.**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy the story.**

**THE MUCKY TOUCH**

**Another year has gone by and the little Gasman is now six. Fang is twelve. **

**Tonight is Halloween.**

**For the flock, Halloween is a day filled with pranks and candy and pumpkins. You know, the normal Halloween stuff other than trick or treating. **

**Gazzy waits like always in his room, all cuddled up in bed, for his dark fatherly figure to appear once again.**

**The lights are out but the moon is up, lighting up the room.**

**The door creaks open and Fang walks in. Step by step, he makes his way towards the bed.**

**His face shines in the moon light, almost glowing.**

**He takes his seat.**

**"Ready for a story?" Fang asks the boy.**

**The Gasman nods his head in the dimmly lit room.**

**"It's Halloween, ready for a scary story?" Fang asks smirking.**

**"Uh huh," Gazzy says nodding.**

**"Sure? It's going to really scary. Sure you won't get scared?" Fang asks.**

**"I'm not gonna get scared," Gazzy says trying to sound confident.**

**"Okay, if you are sure," Fang says.**

**Fang thinks of a story. He wants it to be scary but he doesn't want to terrify the little boy and give him nightmares. He is only six after all.**

**"Alright...," Fang starts.**

_**It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was blowing and the clouds were grey. There lived a lizard and his lizard daughter. They lived in a world where disgust is beautiful and beautiful is disgust.**_

**"What does that mean?" asked Gazzy.**

**"It means in this world, all the stuff we think is pretty is actually ugly and all the stuff we think is ugly is actually pretty to the people," Fang replies.**

**"Okay."**

**"Alright, so..," Fang continues.**

_**With that being said, things that were considered valuable in this world happen to be things that we don't consider to be.**_

_**The family did not have the town's respect. Their things were too nice and too clean.**_

_**These two lizards lived in a part of a house where beautiful grey roses bloomed. The lizard man tried with all his might, but he could not make his home and his life horrifying enough to impress his neighbors. **_

_**He would chop at the flowers, he would burn them to a crisp, he would spray them with various scents and chemicals. None of them seem to work. All he tried to destroy just grew back, all the scents just wore off. Nothing worked.**_

_**This depresses him dearly.**_

_**Everyday, he still tries. Hoping that maybe one day all his work would pay off.**_

_**One day, he just gave up. **_

_**He sat in his room and wondered about the world.**_

_**He grieved and he sighed.**_

_**Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared by his door.**_

_**'What are you doing in my house?' the lizard man cried.**_

_**'I have come to see you. Why, sir, you seem so sad, whatever could be the matter?' the mysterious man replies.**_

_**'I have all the money in the world, but my house. Those dreadful flowers won't stop growing and my things won't stay dirty. They make a mockery of my home, of my name,' the lizard replies.**_

_**'Then you are not satisfied with the life that you live?' the man asks.**_

_**'Certainly not. Not with those flowers in the way and everything being so clean,' the lizard says.**_

_**'I have the power to grant you a wish. Any wish of your choosing, but choose wisely for you will only get one,' the man says.**_

_**The lizard man thought and he thought. **_

_**He had an idea.**_

_**Nothing in this world is more valuable and more frightening then muk. The darker and thicker it is, the better.**_

_**Dark, oozing muk.**_

_**'I have my wish,' the lizard exclaims.**_

_**'Do tell, me your wish, sir?' **_

_**'I wish for the slimey touch. I want everything that I touch to turned into muk, the darkest and thickest of all muks,' the lizard says.**_

_**'Are you sure, this is your wish?' the man asks.**_

_**'What could possibly go wrong with such a wish?' the lizard replies with confidence.**_

_**'If you are sure.'**_

_**'I am sure, as sure as I can be.'**_

_**'Very well then,' the man says. He waves his wand taken from his back pocket. 'When you wake the next night...'**_

**"Because in this world, the creatures roam and walk at night, and sleep in the day," Fang clarifies.**

**"So, like a vampire?" Gazzy asks.**

**"Sure, like a vampire," Fang says.**

**"Are you a vampire?" Gazzy asks.**

**"No, I am not a vampire." Fang chuckles.**

**"Sure? Your name is Fang," the Gasman questions.**

**"Yes, I'm sure and just because my name is Fang, that does not make me a vampire," Fang retorts.**

**"How'd you get your name then, huh huh?" Gazzy asks in a jokingly accusatory manor. (AN: Is accusatory a real word? Oh wells.)**

**"Max called me Fang because the first time she saw me, I bit an Eraser."**

**"See? You bit him. So you are a vampire."**

**"We had garlic pasta last night."**

**"Bleh."**

**Fang chuckles.**

**"I know what you are," Gazzy says grinning.**

**"Yeah, an awesome story teller," Fang says.**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Okay, on with the story...," Fang continues.**

_**So as I was saying, these creatures slept in the day and walked about at night.**_

_**So the man continues to talk. "When you wake the next, everything you touch will turn to muk. The most vile, disgusting muk ever imagined."**_

_**Then the man disappears.**_

_**The lizard gets into bed. He dreams of using his new powers.**_

_**He wakes early the next night and touches the chair.**_

_**Nothing happened.**_

_**He wondered if the mysterious man was just a figment of his distressed imagination or if that was merely a prank.**_

_**He looks out his window. The moon is up, all bright and shining.**_

_**He feels something slick and slippery under his arms.**_

_**He looks at his windowsill.**_

_**The surface has turned into thick disgusting muk.**_

_**Excited. He walks around the house, touching this and touching that.**_

_**He comes upon the flowers and with just one touch those beautiful flowers have turned into the slimey, vile substance.**_

_**He is happy to finally rid his house of those flowers that he has hated for so long.**_

_**He walks into the kitchen.**_

_**His daughter brings out the breakfast.**_

_**He tried to drink his coffee but the second it touched his lips, the coffee had turned to muk.**_

_**He tried again with the eggs and the other various food items, but they all turned to that gruelly slime.**_

_**His daughter notices his distress and tries to comfort him. She asks him what is wrong and he doesn't reply.**_

_**She hugs him, telling that everything is okay.**_

_**He kisses her cheek, but the second his lips touched her cheek, she too had turned into muk.**_

_**The hardened muk oozes onto the floor.**_

_**The lizard man is horrified.**_

_**He had loved his daughter for than anything else in the world.**_

_**He couldn't believe that he had done this.**_

_**He sobs and he cries, scooping up hand full after hand full of what has become of his daughter.**_

_**The mysterious man once again appears. 'What is the matter, sir, has your wish done you wrong?'**_

_**'I have made a horrible, horrible mistake,' the lizard cries.**_

_**'So, I take it that you have seen the errors of your ways?' the man asks.**_

_**'Yes, yes. I don't care if my house is surrounded by the most beautiful of flowers, as long as I have my daughter back to normal,' the lizard pleads.**_

_**'Very well, if you want to give back your gift, you need climb the great hill and bath yourself in the red water. Bring with you a bucket and with whatever you want to be turned back to its original form sprinkle on it the water from that bucket.'**_

_**Hurriedly, the lizard finds his biggest bucket and climbs the hill.**_

_**He bathes himself in the red water and submerges the bucket into the water.**_

_**The once gruelly, mucky bucket is once again a normal bucket it once was.**_

_**He fills the bucket up with water and walks as fast as his legs could carry him without spilliing a drop of water.**_

_**The first he does when he arrives home is sprinkle the water onto his beloved daughter.**_

_**He waits.**_

_**A minute later, his daughter becomes alright again.**_

_**He hugs her and kisses her.**_

_**Afterwards he sprinkles water onto everything that he had touched, including those flowers that he had worked so hard to destroy.**_

_**Then everything was back to the way it was and the lizard man and his daughter lived happily ever after.**_

**"Why would he do that? Turn the flowers back to normal?" Gazzy ask confused.**

**"Because, after everything that he's been through, he kind of got tired of looking at all that muk," Fang says.**

**"Oh, so he hates muk now?" Gazzy asks.**

**"Yup," Fang replies.**

**"Okay, Fang?" **

**"Yeah, buddy?"**

**"You lied. That wasn't scary at all," Gazzy said.**

**Fang chuckles. "Night, Gazzy."**

**"NIght, Fang."**

**AN: Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**This was based on the story 'The Golden Touch.'**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Give me some story ideas.**

**Please.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Review, review, review.**


	5. The Lonely Frog and Pig

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, so, so, so sorry. I completely forgot to add in my thank yous in the last update. When I started the last short story I did put it in, but then I thought it sucked so I completely scratched that chappy and started over and I was so focused on the Halloween aspect that I forgot to add back in the thank yous.

Gosh, I feel like such a jerk. I haven't updated in a month and I sincerely appologize. Seriously, I am really really, really sorry for the extremely, horribly long update. Please forgive me. November has just been a really busy month. I've had five tests, four essays, ten quizzes, a class trip to the zoo, a class trip to the aquarium, my volunteer stuff at the zoo, a scout picnic to plan, a scout camp menu to plan, a scout camp to get ready for, an award that I am going to try to get, there was pinterest, Thanksgiving baking, school, scouts, tons of scout related emails, school related emails, and a lot of books waiting to be read. I will try and never do this to you guys ever again. Two weeks of unupdated stories max. That's an almost promise. If I ever do this again, please, someone come and slap me, cuz this is unexceptable even with all the stuff I had to get done. I promise that will update all my other stories tomorrow. Probly not this one, cuz then I'll have people reading the update after this one but completely skip this one.

Anyways,

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. Yays, I'm not the only one. I want a little spotted skunk. They're so cute. Hehehe.

Thank you Otakupanda18 for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you AmiRide for favoriting me.

Thank you LucianAngelStar39 for favoriting me.

Any Halloween stories anyone? Any Thanksgiving stories? Or anything else? Send me your ideas.

Hehe. MIster Oinkers has finally made his appearance in my The Adorable Gasman Goes To School story. Read Into The MInd Of The Adorable Gasman and The Adorable Gasman Goes To School if you want a some awesome Gazzy action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Thank you shenza monchenso for your idea. I promise to use your story in the next chapter.

This story was written by my cousin Vanessa Z. Ly yesterday and so I'm gonna use this one first, before I actually use shenza's story. Is it okay to call you shenza? Vanessa wrote the story story, the Fang Gazzy stuff is all me. I might tweek her story a little teeny tiny bit.

Hope that's okay. Shenza and Vanessa.

Fang's story is in _italics_ and the story story is going to be in normal print.

THE LONELY FROG AND PIG by Vanessa Z. Ly

Gazzy sat waiting for Fang to come. He decided to pull out Fang's chair so Fang would not have to do it himself.

Gazzy sat waiting and waiting. He looks at the clock.

Fang is late today. He's never late.

Gazzy walk to the door and peered outside.

'Fang, where are you?' Gazzy wondered softly to himself.

Gazzy sees Fang walk out of Max's room.

Fang looks over at Gazzy peering out of his room.

Fang smiles and waves Gazzy inside. "I'm coming," he says.

"Okay," Gazzy replies returning to his bed. He picks up Mister Oinkers and lays down.

Fang walks into the room.

"Sorry, buddy, Max had a nightmare. Had to calm her down," Fang says.

"What was Max dreaming about? She's okay now?" Gazzy asks.

"She dreamt that Erasers were chasing her. She's okay now. Ready for your story?" Fang says.

Gazzy nods his head.

"Another pig story?" Fang asks.

Gazzy giggles.

"Okay, so...," Fang begins.

_Once upon a time, Porkie the pig was in the air fluttering like a butterfly with his flawless wings. Porkie was not an ordinary pig because of his size and he had wings. _

"Porkie can fly too?" Gazzy asked.

"Yup," Fang replies.

"Can we give Mister Oinkers wings too? Mister Oinkers wants to fly too," Gazzy asks."

"Ask Nudge. I can't sew, but I think she can," Fang replies.

"Okay."

"So..." Fang continues.

_He was a very small pig and had no friends. _

_He liked to travel. He was on his way to go to his next destination. His next destination was called The Swamp. He was always flying alone because everyone was either too big for him to carry along with him or could not fly, but then again he really did not have many friends. _

_He was starting to get hungry, so he went down lower to search for some food. He loves to eat live and exotic new things. _

"What does that mean? Live and exotic things," Gazzy asks.

"It means he likes to eat meat. He likes to eat the kind of meat that me and you haven't tried before," Fang says.

Gazzy looks down at Mister Oinkers. "I thought piggies don't eat meat."

"They don't usually, but Porkie is a special pig and he's just trying to survive like us. He'll eat whatever he can," Fang replies.

"But, if he's just trying to survive why wouldn't he just eat plants like a normal piggy. There are more plants then animals right?" Gazzy asks.

"Yes, but there are also more poisonous plants then poisonous animals."

"So more people should eat meat?"

"They'll eat whatever they want. Porkie just likes to eat meat," Fang says.

"Okay."

"On with the story then..." Fang continues.

_Porkie was a dare devil and he was always up for anything new. Porkie saw something jumping and moving around very quick. He did enjoy chasing for his food. He loved taking the harder direction to everything. It was a frog and he never had frog before. He chased after it and the frog started leaping even faster. Porkie had finally caught it and the frog started to yell. _

_Soon all these big toads with helmets that had a pointy spikes on the top came and started jumping onto Porkie and saved the frog. They all tied Porkie up and carried him to a swampy location that was very close by. They locked him up in a cage made of sticks. Some toads guarded him. They still had their pointy helmets. He got to his destination without having to fly. Flying took a lot of energy. Finally getting to his destination was great, but now he was locked up and stuck here for who knows how long._

_Two weeks had gone by and Princess Angellica, the frog that was almost eaten by Porkie, was swimming around in the swamp and playing with her ball. She was always playing alone because her father never let her around other people because it gets very dangerous there. Her father was very protective and always had her guarded. She threw her ball up so high it started to bounce farther and farther. It finally started to slow down and was still. _

_She was by the dungeon and she was afraid to go get it, since Porkie was in there. He did try to eat her after all. She tried to be brave though. She wanted her dad to understand that she can take care of herself. She slowly creeps up to the cage that Porkie was in. She sighed in relief. Porkie was asleep. Her anxiousness went down and she was feeling fine walking there. Once she got there she accidently kicked the ball. The ball bounced and hit the side of the cage. Porkie woke up and he looked weak and tired. He looked harmless to her and he even looked nice. _

_She spoke to him, "Hi". _

_Porkie was surprised that someone actually talked to him, especially Princess Angellica. He then said, "Hello". _

_After that day, they even became best friends. She would visit him. She asked for the release of Porkie. After her request, Porkie was soon released. He now knows he should not eat everything he sees._

_Months have gone by and Porkie always came to visit Angellica everyday. They went swam, played with the ball, and flew all around in the sky. Surprisingly, Porkie was the only person the King ever trusted to be around Angellica even after he almost ate his daughter. _

_But soon, it was time for Porkie to move on. He was finally on the move about to go to his next destination, a place called The Lake. Princess Angellica always wanted to visit there because the water was supposedly clean and fresh and the lighting was said to be very beautiful. _

_Her father did not allow her to go because it was so far to bounce all the way there. She begged her father to let her leave with Porkie, but he still did not let her go even though he thought Porkie was trustworthy. He did not want to let her leave without any guards with her. Porkie could only carry her alone on his back. _

_They spent their last day doing the usual things and had dinner together with Princess Angellica's family. _

_They were getting ready to say their good byes until something up in the sky started to swirl around. It was an eagle, the frog's worst enemy. They were after Princess Angellica. The guards tried to go save her, but they were too afraid to even move an inch. The eagle close to pecking her to death and grab her away with its sharp claws. Porkie hurried and came flying as fast as he could and tackled the eagle down. He fought the eagle and it flew away all hurt. _

_The King saw everything that has happened and trusts Porkie even more with Angellica. He noticed that Porkie can take down their biggest enemy. He saw that his strongest guards could not even move and do anything to save his daughter. Since Porkie posessed more bravery than any one of his guards, with even the biggest enemies, the king knew Angellica would be safe to go off to The Lake if she was accompanied by the pig. He saw how much she dreamed of going and this may be her only chance. _

_When Porkie was about to fly off, the King ordered him to stop. He asked if Angellica can come along with her and Porkie quickly said yes. Angellica was so excited that she bounced up in the air so high and hugged her father. She went to go pack up some food and flew off. They lived happier ever after._

Fang ruffled Gazzy's hair. "Like the story?"

Gazzy yawns and nods his head.

"Night, Gazzy."

"Night, Fang. Can you ask Nudge tomorrow? I might forget," Gazzy says.

"Sure, want me to take Mister Oinkers?" Fang says smirking.

"No," Gazzy cries clutching the stuffed pig against his chest.

Fang chuckles. "I was just kidding; I wasn't going to take him anyways."

AN: Did ya like it?

Tell me what you guys thought.

You guys can thank my cousin for this one. She doesn't have a fanfiction account, so if you guys have anything to say to her, I'll just tell her myself.

Anyways.

I appologize again for the extremely long wait.

Seriously, if I ever make you guys wait this long again, slap me or punch me or something. I deserve it.

All my stories are going to updated tomorrow.

Send me your ideas.

Anyone who does, gets a virtual Mister Oinkers.

When I figure out a way to send pictures to people through fanfiction then I'll send a picture of your virtual plushie to you.

Anyone who does not have a fanfiction account, I appologize but I can not send you a virtual Mister Oinkers, but I can send you a mental one.

I can't on my tablet but I'm try on my actual computer. If I can't then I appologize.

Shenza you'll be the first to get a virtual Mister Oinkers when I figure out how.

Hehehe.


	6. AN: New Story: Perfect Hunting Partner

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I just posted the first chapter of my new story The Perfect Hunting Partner.

It's a Maximum Ride/ Hunger Games crossover.

Don't stop reading yet!

It's not the typical, what if the flock gets thrown into the hunger games or Max is Katniss and Katniss falls for Fang or any of the predictable stuff, not that those aren't good. I like them sometimes.

It's a Kiggy fanfic.

What's Kiggy you ask?

Katniss + Iggy = Kiggy of course.

Yups. I checked. This has never been done before.

It's a never before seen pairing.

So here's the full summary.

Katniss was hunting in the forest one day, when she came across a young boy facing the lake. Iggy turns to her and says that he heard her approaching. Katniss, priding herself on her light footsteps, feels alarmed. Iggy sensing the alarm reassures her and tells her of his enhanced senses. Over the next couple of days, he helps her hunt, but will they always be just hunting partners? If Iggy turns out to be part Mockingjay, what would happen then?

Read it please. It'd make me very happy.

I am so excited about this story.

Any one else think this pairing is genius?

Think about it. What better hunting partner could you possibly have that's better than a guy that can feel ground vibrations and has super awesome hearing?

Also

.

.

.

He can cook.

Birds.

They are both the Mockingjay. Well, just in my story.

The outdoors.

Bad childhood.

Not convince, yet?

.

.

.

Katniss is the girl on fire.

.

And

.

.

.

Iggy means firey man.

Convinced now?

They are PERFECT for each other!

How did I come up with such a story?

You guys ever filled out one of those number things where you list out a bunch of characters and then it asks you questions and they ask you to put certain characters in different situations and pairings.

My cousin said to me during Thanksgiving break that she didn't understand why I did those things and this is why. It lets you pair up people that you never would have thought to pair up together. Sometimes they're super gross and you just want to gag, then other times this happens and you get the most amazing pairings.

The one I filled out the other day, was so inspirational. I came up with three new fanfiction ideas just for filling out something that took like ten minutes. Plus some stories that are getting put together in my head, but not really there yet.

So far, the only stories that I have written are Maximum Ride. I've wanted to write some Hunger Games, Vampire Academy, and The Last Vampire fanfics for a while now, but I just never knew how to start. I didn't want to be all Max Ride, then BOOM Hunger Games and I didn't want to write anything cliche or done before, you know? Crossovers are perfect cuz they give me the opportunity to slowly make my way into other stories.

The Vampire Academy and The Last Vampire crossovers are slowly forming in my head. Don't worry. They will come to me eventually.

The only reason I didn't get to finish the chapter right away was cuz I really needed to study for my zoology test, write my an essay, take an online quiz, and my Gazzy's Bedtime Story is like seriously overdue.


	7. Marie Pickins

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Thank you Illusion of a Storm for favoriting my story.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing and thank you for your idea.

I sent some Mister Oinkers. I don't really know how to actually upload pictures in the PMs so I can't give you an actual picture of Mister Oinkers, but I sent them in keyboard symbol form. Does that make sense?

If anyone knows how to upload pictures onto PM, tell me please. I'll send you a Mister Oinkers too. Hehe.

I also completely forgot to wish you guys a happy Thankgiving. I asked for Thanksgiving stories but forgot to wish you a happy one. Gosh, I am such a horrible person. Please forgive me.

Fang's story is going to be in _italics _and the story story is going to be in normal print.

Thank you Shenza Monchenzo for your idea. This story is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fang and Gazzy and I do not own any fairy tales. I own my little tweeks, but otherwise nothing.

MARIE PICKINS

Fang makes his way down the hall. Towards little Gazzy's room.

The six and twelve year old boys have really bonded during these late night story tellings.

It has been their little secret for years now.

They both love it.

The little Gasman gets to see a sweet and playful side of Fang that not even Max or Angel ever gets to see.

Fang gets to see Gazzy's bright happy smiles that is never there anywhere else.

Fang sits in his wooden chair. "What's it gonna be tonight?"

"Maybe about the bunny, Max found this morning?" Gazzy asks.

(AN: Remember in TAE where Max goes to rescue Ella and Nudge talks about how Max saved a bunny from a fox once and they kept it until it got better? That's the bunny Gazzy is talking about.)

"Alright, a bunny story. Let's see..." Fang starts.

_Once upon a time, in a far away town there lived a man. His name was Mr. Bunks and he lived in a house. This man had three bunnies. A male and a female, named Rosie and Fluffers._

"Did we name our bunny?" Gazzy asks.

"I don't know, did we?" Fang questions back.

Gazzy shrugs.

"I don't think he has a name, maybe you can give him a name later," Fang says.

"Okay," Gazzy says beaming.

"And so..," Fang continues.

_This man works for a mattress store. He's always working. While he's gone, he'd need someone to take care of his bunnies._

_But, every nanny or bunny sitter that he could find to hire, just could not handle them. _

_These bunnies weren't loud; they couldn't even talk. These bunnies weren't mean; they would never bite someone else._

_So, what do they do that would make them so troublesome, you ask?_

_The hopped around all day and night. They would not go to sleep. They'd bounce around the flower beds, destroying flowers and plants. They'd nibble on the veggitables in the garden and then they'd track mud and poop all over the floors._

_The nannies and bunny sitters just never knew what to do._

_Locking them up would be cruelty._

_Catching them? They're too fast._

_And punishing them is just not what to do._

_He sent out flyers made in search of a new bunny sitter._

_All the bunnies really wanted was someone with a little kindness. Someone who is fun to be around. Someone who gentle. Someone who isn't afraid to play with two little fluffy bunnies. Just a little bit of interaction._

_All of the nannies that came their way, just treated them like pets. They were pets but that doesn't mean they should feel like objects. Like they don't have feelings. _

_The bunnies saw Mr. Bunks making flyers. One to hire a new nanny or bunny sitter._

_They're bunnies. They can't speak and they can't write. They can't make flyers of their own. _

_All they can do is hope. They hope and they plead and the cry, looking out into the night sky._

_Far, far away, Ms. Marie Pickins hears their cries and she hears their pleas._

_She decides to come to their rescue._

_Down the sky, she slowly comes. She floats all slow with a giant, great big maple leaf, held above her head._

"Giant maple leaf, what kind of leaf is that?" Gazzy asks

"The really colorful ones. The ones in the fall," Fang says.

"Oh, so the ones that people jump into and stuff on TV?"

Fang nods. "Okay...,"

_Marie Pickins knocks on the door of the Bunk family house._

_Mr. Bunks open the door._

_"Good morning sir, you are looking for a bunny sitter? I am Marie Pickins," she says introducing herself with a bow._

_He invites her in, but with really no hope._

_He explains Rosie's and Fluffer's dietary needs and leaves for work._

_Ms. Pickins walks up to the two bunnies and introduces herself._

_At first the bunnies think that this Ms. Pickins, is just going to be like any other nanny or bunny sitter. _

_The bunnies see the extension of arms. They get ready to make a run for it. They refuse to be handled by some stranger._

"Does our bunny feel this way about us?" Gazzy asks.

"He hasn't tried to run or anything yet, so I don't think so," Fang replies.

"Oh, okay, good," Gazzy says.

Fang smiles and ruffles Gazzy's hair.

"And so..,"

_The bunnies were about to run, but then they realised that she wasn't reaching for them. She's taking something out of her bag. _

_They look._

_What is this lady doing? She's just looking at us. _

_She takes out two maple glazed carrots._

_"Here you go," Ms. Pickins says handing the carrots over to the bunnies._

_Rosie and Fluffers stare at the carrots. They don't know what to do. This has never happened before._

_"Come on, eat up. I promise, it's not poisonous," she says._

_They look at eat other and slowly start to nibble on the carrots in front of them._

_Gently Ms. Pickins runs her hand through Fluffers soft, thick fur._

_Soon the carrots are gone and she sits there, just rubbing their fur._

_She pokes and teases them as they chase her around. _

_Soon, it gets late and she has to go. She takes them their little bunny nests and she sings them to sleep._

"Fang? Can you sing me to sleep?" Gazzy asks.

"What? You want me to sing?" Fang asks.

"Please?" Gazzy pleads with his eyes all wide.

"Puppy eyes? Really Gazzy?"

"Please?" he says with eyes still wide.

"What if I can't sing?"

"Sing anyways."

"Fine, later," Fang says. He could only resist those eyes for so long.

_Mr. Bunk comes home to find his little bunnies asleep in their beds. "How did this happen," he asks she._

_"All they wanted was a little kindness," Ms. Pickins says._

_Mr. Bunk smiles and Ms. Pickins leaves._

_The next day, she comes back._

_"Want to go to the park?" Ms. Pickins asks._

_She takes them into her arms and they walk to the park. _

_She tells them all these funny and magical stories._

_They enter the park gates. _

_They meet Ms. Pickins's friend Bark._

_Together they play games and they laugh and he'd tell them more stories and they laugh some more._

_After a long day of play and stories and games and fun, she takes them home._

_Mr. Bunk is happy to see his little bunnies all happy. _

_The next day, is his day off. He decides to stay home with his little bunnies._

_His bunnies seem to be more playful and full of energy._

_They're happy and they've stopped misbehaving._

_Maybe, Ms. Pickins was right, and all they really needed was some kindness._

"Like our bunny?" Gazzy asks.

"Yup, Night Gaz," Fang says.

"Wait, you said you'd sing," Gazzy says tugging onto Fang's shirt as he got up.

"Right, um... what song would you like, Gaz?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, let's see... Oh I know..." and Fang starts to sing.

AN: Cliffhanger!

Tune in next time for Fang's song.

Didn't think you'd ever get a cliffhanger for this song, did you?

Well you just did.

Hehehe.

Thank you again, Shanza for your Mary Poppins idea.

It wasn't really as Mary Poppin-y as I thought it would be, and I apologise for that.

I thought 'bunny' and I just had to write a bunny story. I thought about doing evil Mary Poppins, then I thought that it wouldn't really go well with this cute, little bunny story and I didn't know how to add in the magic when the bunnies couldn't really talk. And the Mary Poppins ending really sucked too.

I'm sorry, I really am.

Hope you guys liked it still even though this one kind of disappointed me, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.

Tell me what you think.

Review.


	8. AN: New Story: Chose To Read

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I have a new story.

It's called Chose To Read.

It's a Vampire Academy 'the characters read the books' story.

Don't stop reading yet...

This is a never been done before Christian/Rose story.

It's going to be completely different than anything of these that you have ever read before.

I promise.

The circumstances are completely different, I will have different conversations, and there will be characters that you have never really seen in any of these kinds of stories before.

I know, I know. I have four stories already. Why the heck am I starting another one?

Cuz I really really want to.

It's just one of those stories that had been nagging at to start cuz I felt like no one is ever going to write this kind of story other than me. Like there was something missing all these years that I have been reading fanfics. There was something missing and I'm just like why the heck don't they have this. It's cuz no one cares enough about it. Just like my Gazzy story.

Read it please.


	9. The Lullaby

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

Thanks again shenza for your idea. I am so glad you like it. It was meant for you. As long as you liked it, I'm all good. Not that I don't care about all you other people, I just feel like if I got an idea from someone and that person hated the outcome, then I didn't do a good job no matter how many other people liked it. And thank you for the review.

Sorry, for the long wait, but I'm back. Winter break is here so, I'll be able to update a lot more.

Fang's song is in _italics _and the story story is in normal print.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other story that I might have kinda followed.

Enjoy the story.

Remember? Fang's gonna sing.

Sorry if this is horrible. I've never written a song before.

THE LULLABY

Earlier before, the little Gazzy convinced Fang to sing him a song.

The story was finished for the night and he is just about to sing.

He wonders what to sing.

Gazzy doesn't know.

Fang thinks and thinks.

He doesn't know any songs. He doesn't listen to music. He prefers to live in silence and listen to the voices around him.

'It's night time, I just read him a story, so why not a lullaby?' Fang wonders.

But he doesn't know any lullabies, so I guess he just going to have to just make one up.

"Okay, what to sing, what to sing..."

He thinks and he thinks some more.

"How long does this song have to be?" Fang asks.

"Long enough," Gazzy says giggling.

"Okay," and he starts to sing.

_Hush little Gazzy, don't say a word,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a robot bird,_

_If that robo bird makes no noise,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a chest of toys_

_If that toy chest hurts your finger,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a bee with no stinger,_

_If that little bee eats your honey,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a fluffy bunny,_

_If that bunny poops everyplace,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a ball with face,_

_If that face ball goes and pops,_

_Fang's gonna buy you some spinning tops,_

_It those spinning tops go break,_

_Fang's gonna buy you a strawberry cake,_

_If that berry cake makes you queasy,_

_Well Fang's gonna love till you're old and geezy._

As all mighty Fang sang his song, little Gazzy started falling asleep, but he didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to stay up and listen to the music.

Fang's voice was just so soft and soothing that he can't help himself. He yawned.

Pretty soon, Fang finished his lullaby. Fang looked at the little Gasman and smiled.

He was already fast asleep.

Fang slowly got up, tucked him in, kissed his forhead, and carefully made his way out the door.

"Night Gazzy," Fang says in a whisper.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

It's not that long, but I hope you guys liked it.

Review, review, review.


	10. Oinkers the Red Nosed Piggy

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Thank you Fayre Amor for all your reviews and for following and favoriting my story and I believe I will do that. Would you like a Mister Oinkers for that?

Thank you Mister Moronic for reviewing and following my story.

Thank you Borntofly13 for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. Also, thank you for your idea. I will use it. I can send you a Mister Oinkers but I guess you blocked your PM box. If you want it then you're gonna have to unblock it for at least a second then tell me when you do, and I will gladly send you a Mister Oinkers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any fable, tale, fairy tale, or ideas that belong to other people.

Thank you sierra4you111/TheFoxThatTrots for your idea. This story is dedicated to you. Hope you like it.

OINKERS THE RED NOSED PIGGY

It's Christmas Eve.

The tree lights up the living room.

Fang sits on the couch by the fire.

He was about ready to get up and go off into Gazzy's room, when he heard a light scruffling of feet. On top of the stairway.

"Fang?" came a soft voice.

"Yeah Gazzy?" Fang asks.

Gazzy walks down the steps. "Can we stay down here? Wait for Santa?"

Fang smiles and pats his lap. "Of course we can. Come here. I'll tell you a story."

"Mister Oinkers wants to come too."

"Course. Want some warm milk first?"

Gazzy grins. "Kay, do I have to brush later."

"Don't tell Max."

Gazzy giggles.

Fang goes off and warms some milk. He adds some honey.

Fang comes back and hads Gazzy his mug of milk.

Gazzy takes a sip. "Yummy."

Fang smiles. He sits down and pulls Gazzy onto his lap. "Ready for your Christmas story?"

"Uh huh."

Fang thinks. In this light, Mister Oinker's nose kind of looks red.

_Santa lives up north, up in the North Pole. There are elves and cookies and hot cocoa. What we don't know? There are no reindeer. _

"No reindeer?" Gazzy asks shocked.

"No reindeer."

"But then who pulls the sleigh?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

_There are no reindeer living with Santa at the North Pole. Instead, a different animal pulls the sleigh. The pig._

_What could be more magical and unbelievable as a flying pig?_

_Pigs love to fly, when they know how._

_There are a lot of pig families living at the North Pole._

_They go to school and they play, just like all of the other animals._

_In this population of pigs, there lived a small little pig. His name is Oinkers. Oinkers' nose is different than all the other pig noses. His nose is deep, red, and bright._

"Mister Oinkers?" Gazzy asks.

Fang just smiles.

_It's so bright that sometimes when it's dark out, it lights up the night sky._

_The other pigs find this weird. They laugh at him and they call him names. _

_His mom tells him he's special. That only special piggies have his nose. That his nose is a gift._

_He doesn't believer her. Why would he, when all he ever got, was teasing, taunting, and bullying._

_He doesn't like the other piggies, not at all._

_He doesn't feel special. He feels lonely._

_Soon, it was Christmas Eve._

_Santa came out to check his pigs, one last time before the flight._

_Their noses seemed to be running. Their internal compass, was very off._

_Santa didn't know what to do. How could he fly, how could he visit all the children of the world, when his pig can't figure out in which direction they needed to go. _

_Santa went from door to door of the surrounding pig village. In search of leader. Someone with the capability of leading his pigs._

_After an hour. He found none._

_He decided to give up. There wouldn't be a Christmas this year._

_Then..._

_As he was walking back, he saw off in the distance, a small little cottage. Not too far. This cottage was hidden. He had missed it before, and he almost missed it now. But he didn't._

_Santa smiled. Maybe this house would be the one._

_He walked over to the cottage._

_He knocked on the door. _

_There he was. Little Oinkers with his bright, glowing, red nose._

_"Little pig, what is your name?" asked Santa._

_"Oinkers, sir. Are you Santa?"_

_"Yes, I am. My pigs have fallen sick. They don't know in which direction to go. Their senses are off, and it's so very cloudy tonight. There is no way that they can see. Mister Oinkers? With with your nose so bright won't you lead my sleigh tonight?"_

_Oinkers stared in wonder. "Do you really want me? I'm not very special."_

_"Why, of course you are. Very special. And the only little pig in the whole entire village who can save the day. Will you help me?"_

_Oinkers smiles and nods._

_Santa takes Oinkers and brings him to his Christmas cottage._

_It is only an hour away until midnight._

_Santa shows him the works._

_"But, Santa sir, I can't fly," Oinkers suddenly realizes._

_"Don't worry. This sleigh is a magical sleigh. You'll fly."_

_Oinkers is soon strapped up. And soon it was time to go._

_Santa, his pigs, and Oinkers fly through the night sky, all over the world, delivering presents to all the good boys and girls._

_After the night's work, Santa brings Oinkers back to his cottage and thanks him for a job well done._

_All of the other pigs of the village, heard of Oinkers' adventure. _

_They were shocked and amazed._

_The next day, Oinkers came outside to hear a round of applause._

_Oinkers is happy. _

_With his amazing achievement, he became a legend._

_The end._

"Mister Oinkers saved Christmas?" Gazzy asks smiling.

"Yes, he did." Fang ruffles Gazzy's hair. "Night Gazzy."

"Night Fang," Gazzy says yawning. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Fang pulls up the blanket, places the empty glasses on the coffee table, and falls asleep, with the little Gazzy wrapped in his arms.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

TheFoxThatTrots, did you like it?

Hope so.

Happy holidays everyone.

Review, review, review.


	11. Dragerello

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Gazzy is still six right now. Just so you guys no.

Thank you Mister Moronic for reviewing. Hehe. I know and my second story kind of did too.

Thank you Fayre Amor for your reviews.

Thank you Peir Lemura for reviewing and favoriting my story.

Sorry for not updating this story since Christmas, I was going to then this guy starting bashing Buddhism for no reason, so I got super pissed and I can't write very well, pissed off.

I blew up a pink balloon and made him kind of like a piggy. I named it Mr. Oinkers. He's on my Pinterest account under Rebecca Zamora. He WAS on Max-Dan-Wiz.

THIS IS FOR ALL YOU MAX-DAN-WIZers OUT THERE! YOU GUYS KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THIS IS NOT JUST SOME SITE. MANY OF US HAVE PUT IN YEARS OF HARD WORK, MAKING IT INTO THE SITE IT ONCE WAS. WE HAVE PUT OUR HEARTS AND SOULS INTO THIS SITE, AND JAMES PATTERSON HAS TAKEN IT DOWN. TAKING DOWN ALL OF OUR HARD WORK, OUR PHOTOS, OUR VIDEOS, OUR CONVERSATIONS, OUR ROLEPLAYS, OUR GROUPS, OUR DISCUSSIONS, OUR DESPERATE RANTS AND CRIES FOR HELP, OUR FANFICS, OUR DRAWINGS, OUR BLOGS, OUR FRIENDS, OUR PROFILES, AND SO MUCH MORE. ALL THESE THINGS ARE NOW GONE, ALL THESE THINGS THAT WE HAVE LOVED AND CHERISHED ARE GONE. IF YOU WANT JP TO CHANGE THIS BACK TO HOW IT WAS, COPY AND PASTE THIS ONTO YOUR PROFILE, SPREAD THE WORD!

Thank you Borntofly13 for reviewing and giving me your idea. This story is dedicated to you. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any myth, fairytale, legend, or story. I only own Mister Oinkers.

Font key: Fang's story is in _italics _and the story is in normal print.

Enjoy the story.

DRAGERELLO

Another year, another collection of stories.

Gazzy's now seven, now a little older. Fang's now thirteen, officially a teen.

Fang tells his stories, Gazzy listens.

Three years, these stories have been told.

Their bonds has grown strong, their love stronger. They're happier then they were before.

They both love this time together.

Gazzy has found his fatherly figure that he never thought he'd get the chance to have. Fang has found this little guy, that over time has become almost of son to him. Maybe not a son, he's too young to have a son, especially one that's seven. Maybe a nephew.

Through the years, no one suspected a thing. Not Max, or Nudge, or Iggy or even Angel. They don't talk about it, and often times, they don't think about it. It has been their little secret.

That night, Fang walks into the room.

Gazzy's not there.

Fang starts to worry, when he sees a small blond head pop up from the window. "Gazzy, what were you doing?"

"Nothing," Gazzy says with fake innocence.

"Uh huh, so why are you covered in mud?"

"Cause I fell."

"You fell out a two story window and into the mud?"

"Uh huh."

"Right, what were you really doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"But, I'm not lying," Gazzy says giving Fang the puppy eyes.

"You know, I can just throw you in the bathtub, right?" Fang whispers in his ear.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine, I was hiding some bombs that me and Iggy made earlier."

Fang ruffles his head. "Go change."

"Okay."

Gazzy changed into his pjs and Fang sat on his chair and waited.

The Gasman got on his bed and looked at Fang.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Ready, Fang."

"What do you want to hear today?"

"Nudge made me watch Cinderella with her this morning. It was so girly. There wasn't even a dragon! Can you tell me a better one?" Gazzy says.

"Sure, so..." Fang begins.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land. A land filled with magic and creatures of all shapes and sizes._

_There were normal creatures, the animals who inhabiting the forest. There are the magical creatures, the creatures that control the growth, the colors, the weather, and all that is good and bad._

_Then there were dragons. Dragons big and small. Dragons of destruction and havoc. _

_Out to the side of this dragon filled land lived a dragon named Dragerello._

"So there isn't any dragon slaying?" Gazzy asked.

"Nope, maybe the next story," Fang said.

"Okay!"

_His mother had died when he was very young, leaving with his stepfather and his two stepbrothers._

_The dragon step father loved his two sons. They were evil and destructive just like him. _

_But Dragerello, he was different. He wasn't bad or destructive. He didn't hurt other creatures. He loved other living things. This wasn't normal, not for a dragon._

"Dragons can't be nice, can they?" asked the Gasman.

"Everyone can be nice, doesn't matter what they are," said Fang.

"I didn't think you were gonna be nice," Gazzy said softly.

"You didn't think I was going to be nice?" Fang says shocked.

"I didn't think you were going to be mean or anything, I just thought you wouldn't be nice."

"Am I nice now?" Fang asked.

"Uh huh, you're the nicest person ever," Gazzy says.

Fang grins. "Really?"

Gazzy nods.

"I love you, you know that?" Fang says.

"Love you too, Fang!" Gazzy says before throwing his arms around Fang's shoulders in a hug.

It took a while, but Fang finally hugged him back.

Fang gave Gazzy one last smile before continuing the story.

_There were many dragons in this dragon land. Many who were fearsome and horrible creatures. But there was one dragon, that ruled this land. Bigger and more destructive than all the rest._

_His name was Fierro. The king._

_King Fierro had a daughter. A daughter named Amber._

_Princess Amber's all grown up. She's ready to find that other dragon. The one that she'll marry. One who is different from all the others._

_King Fierro had called a gathering. Not a ball. A gathering. A gathering that required all dragons to come. So his princess can find her prince._

_When news of this gathering reached Dragerello's. His stepfamily shouted with excitement._

_He too, was excited._

_His stepfather looked at him. "You don't think you're going are you? There's so much work to be done."_

_"This says all dragons are required to go, and I am a dragon," said Dragerello._

_"If you finish, then you may go, if you don't, then you don't go," said his stepfather._

_"I've cleaned everything in this house."_

_"Not everything, have you cleaned the insides of the chimney and the fireplace?"_

_"No sir," Dragerello said in defeat. _

_This is a house of dragons. The chimney is charred and black. Filled with soot and ash._

_He'd never finish in time. The gathering is tonight._

_He got to work. _

_Soon, it was time for the gathering. He's not even halfway done._

_His stepfamily had left and he's still cleaning the chimney._

_Suddenly something black fell down the chimney onto Dragerello. _

_Black smoke, ash, and soot surrounded him._

_When the air became clear, he looked at the black creature. _

_A black almost birdlike creature popped up it's head and ruffled his feathers._

_"Mr. Bird. Please don't disturb me, I need to get to work."_

_"My name is Soto and I am a soot fairy. Your chimney is clean, as clean as can be, my feathers have brushed them all down during my clumsey fall," said the bird. "Would you like to go to the gathering?"_

_Dragerello looked inside his chimney. Just as the "Of course I do, but by the time I get there, the gathering would be almost over and I can't go like this." He points to himself all coverd in soot._

_"Not if you have some help," the soot fairy said. He led Dragerello into the front yard._

_With a snap of his finger, the two fallen branches turned into rockets. _

_Dragerello stared in wonder._

_Soto snapped again and Dragerello's sooty form turned clean and fresh. Soto wrapped a cloth around Dragerello's neck and touched his eyes. _

_In place of the cloth, came a nice little tie, a pair of black gloves, and a mask covering his eyes. _

_"And with these rocket boosters, you are ready to go," Soto says._

"Rocket boosters?" Gazzy said, eyes mischevious.

"Don't build any," Fang said.

Gazzy pouts.

_"Thank, Mr. Soto, how could I ever repay you?" Dragerello asked._

_"No need, but be back by the time the moon reaches the top of the night sky, because if you don't? Everything will change back to what it once were."_

_"I will."_

_"Good luck."_

_Dagerello takes off._

_He soon makes it to the gathering._

_He walks into the courtyard, catching Princess Amber's eyes._

_She smiles._

_He asks her to dance._

_She accepts._

_They dance and they dance and they laugh through the night._

_Dragerello looks up into the night sky. _

_The moon's almost all the way up. He must hurry._

_He left in a panic._

_Princess Amber still had a grip on his hand, so when he ran, the glove slipped off his fingers._

_Dragerello made his way home, just as everything turned back to the way it was._

_A while later, his stepfamily came home, muttering about the dragon they didn't realize was Dragerello._

_Princess Amber held onto the glove, she needed to find the dragon. The one that fit the glove._

_The next morning she sent out word that she was trying to find her prince._

_The guards went from door to door, trying to find the dragon that fit the glove._

_Soon, they came to the house of Dragerello._

_The stepbrothers both tried on the glove, but it was too small._

_Dragerello asked if he could have a turn._

_His stepfather and stepbrothers tried to deny him the opportunity, but a last it was no use. The guard handed Dragerello the glove._

_A perfect fit._

_The stepfamily gasped._

_Dragerello got whisked away to the Fierro's chambers._

_He married the princess and lived happily ever after._

"Night, Gaz."

"Night Fang."

AN: Like it, Hate it, Tell me what you think.

Send in your ideas.

Did you like it Borntofly13? I hope so.

At first I was like what sounds like Cinderella, Pinnerella. So, I was like I'm doing a hedgehog, then I wanted to do dragons for some reason. It's probly cuz of the Hobbit. Awesome movie right? So yeah.

So, I put a poll for this story. So who do you want to happen to walk by during one of Fang and Gazzy's story time. Neither Fang nor Gazzy would know about it. This person will now interrupt in any way shape or form. The person would only walk by and you'll get a glimpse of this person's thoughts about what is going on. The person could be anyone in the entire series. So vote for your answer or review me your answer.

This was Fayre Amor's idea, by the way.

Review, review, review.


	12. The Great Zodiac Race Of Toys

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Borntofly13/SkyGirl68 for reviewing for my story and following and favoriting me. I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you like your Mister Oinkers too.

Thank you TheNerdling for reviewing. I know right? Skunks are adorable.

Thank you SkyGirl68 for reviewing.

Thank you Fayre Amore for reviewing. The person you wanted to walk by is going to be the person to walk by. He was my choice too.

Thank you Mister Moronic for reviewing. Speaking of Chinese dragons, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Well, for tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or other plays, fables, and fairytales.

Font Key: Fang's story is going to be in _italics, _the story story is in normal print, and a certain passer by-er's thoughts are going to be underlined.

THE GREAT ZODIAC RACE OF TOYS

Earlier this morning Gazzy had been told to clean up his room. Max had gotten mad when she stepped into his room and accidentally set off one of him and Iggy's bombs. The one he was supposed to hide the night before.

While cleaning his room, he came across this weird Asian looking calender. There was a rabbit on it.

Gazzy likes rabbits.

Shrugging, he puts it beside his bed.

That night, he grabs what is now 'Fang's chair,' and puts it near his bed.

He waits for Fang, holding onto Mister Oinkers.

Fang walks in. He didn't close the door all the way this time.

"Hey, Gaz. Ready for your story?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you want to hear tonight?"

Gazzy takes out the calender. "I found this calender with a bunny on it. I like it."

Fang smiles. "Let me see."

Gazzy handed him the calender.

"This is a Chinese calender. There's a rabbit on it, because this year and every twelve years, it was the year of the rabbit."

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked.

"Do you want to here the story, Gazzy?"

"Okay," Gazzy says.

_So, a long time ago at the Chinese toy store there was the king of toy makers. He wanted to create a calender. _

_Today was his birthday._

_He announced that he was going to host a swimming race across the great goo lake. The first twelve animal toys to finish the race would have a year of the toy zodiac named after them. _

"Zodiac? What's a zodiac?" Gazzy asked.

"It's like a horoscope. You know every couple months, there is a different horoscope. But this zodiac is yearly. Does that make sense?" Fang asked.

"I think so," Gazzy says.

"Okay, so..."

_All the animal toys lined up in a row, ready for the race._

_The rat shaped cat toy and the plush cat couldn't swim. Seeing the rubber ox right next to them and knowing that rubber oxen were pretty good swimmers, they asked him if he could help them across by riding on his back._

_The rubber ox gladly agreed. He loved helping people. When they finally reached the shore, the rat shaped cat toy, being greedy, pushed the plush cat into the water and sprinted to the finish line. _

_The rat got the first year of the zodiac and the ox got second._

_The cat being plush, could not swim so he was never able to reach the land. _

"The cat drowned?" Gazzy asked wide eyed.

"No, he didn't. He just couldn't get up. The king of toy makers had fished out all of the drowning animals, before they could get hurt," Fang said.

"Oh, okay," Gazzy said.

_Soon after, the plastic tiger made it across. He was exhausted and tired by the time he got to the shore. The waves were thick and the fans blew in his face. He could swim, but he wasn't the best swimmer. The toy king was glad that the tiger was able to make it across. He became the third animal of the toy zodiac._

_The furry battery operated rabbit was the fourth._

_He was not a good swimmer, but he had seen a series of lego stones leading the way. He then hopped his way along the bumpy blocks, then floated to the shore on a Lincoln log that oozed by._

_The dragon kite had then made it through the air and reached the shore, making fifth._

Iggy was in his bed sleeping when he suddenly got thirsty. He reached across his bed for his glass of water, but accidentally spilled it onto the floor. It was plastic so it didn't break but he still had to clean it up. He groans but gets up anyways. He grabs a nearby shirt and mops up the water and throws it across the room. He then picked up the glass from the floor. The clean up was done, but Iggy was still thirsty so he left his room to fill up his glass.

He walked down the hall, near Gazzy's room. He heard voices.

"Cool, a dragon! Like yesterday. Fang, you said someone was gonna fight a dragon this time," Gazzy said.

Iggy was confused. That was Gazzy's voice. What's this about a dragon? Why would Fang be in Gazzy's room at this time of night? Why would they be talking about dragons of all things? Iggy stays and listens some more.

"Oh, right. I forgot, next time for sure, okay?" Iggy heard Fang say.

"Okay," Gazzy said.

"On with the story?" Fang says.

Iggy listens in. Story? Fang's telling Gazzy a bedtime story? Do they do this a lot? How did no one notice?

_The toy king was confused. _

Toy king?

_This dragon can fly. He could have easily made first._

_When asked the dragon kite revealed that the Lincoln log that had helped the battery operated rabbit across wasn't just a coincidence. The dragon had stopped to help the poor furry guy by flapping his enormous paper wing, blowing a puff of air, moving the Lincoln log across the lake. _

That's pretty cool. A giant wing pushing a rabbit across a lake.

_Soon after, horse hooves were heard. _

_The galloping toy horse had made his appearance. But just when he was about to make sixth, the wooden snake slithered towards the end, from around the horse's foot._

_The horse jumped backwards, scared,wooden snake, but with the shock, he was satisfied being seventh._

_Soon after, a small balloon raft floated to the shore. On the balloon raft were the goat puppet, sock monkey, and rubber rooster. The animal toys had worked together finding and using the raft. The goat puppet had gotten eighth, the sock monkey had gotten ninth, and the rubber rooster had gotten tenth._

_The waterproof, doggy paddling, puppy bath toy was a great swimmer, one of the best. He could have made second or even first, but being a dog, he had taken the time to bathe in the clear, clean goo. _

Goo? Why would there be a lake of goo?

_The dog recieved eleventh place._

_There was only one more spot left in the toy zodiac._

Is this the Chinese zodiac? There was a rabbit, a horse, a rooster, a goat, a monkey, a dragon, a dog. Yeah, definitely the Chinese zodiac. But everything is in toy form. Fang's weird.

_The boar bank soon made it across the goo. He had stopped to eat the monopoly money, and then fell asleep._

_But he had made it across, none the less, and had taken his spot as the twelfth toy to make it into the toy zodiac. _

_The end._

"What do you think? Did I explain it well enough?" Fang asked Gazzy.

"Uh huh, they were real animals though, right?" Gazzy said.

"What do you think?"

"Cause this doesn't look like a toy bunny," Gazzy said holding up the calender.

"Yeah, well, that ones fake," Fang said.

"Nuh uh. I think your story's fake."

Fang fake gasped in mock hurt. "You mean, after all this time, you don't believe me?"

Fang can make a joke? This is all very interesting. I've never seen this side of him before.

"Uh uh," Gazzy said grinning.

"Alright then," Fang says turning away.

"Faaaannnng," Gazzy whined.

"Night Gazzy," Fang says smiling and ruffling the little guy's hair.

"Night Fang."

Iggy hears something wooden being moved. He saw it as his cue to get the heck away. He quickly runs to his room. He'll just get his water later. This seems like their little bonding thing. I shouldn't intervene. Probably shouldn't think about it around Angel either. Fang being sweet to Gazzy? Who knew?

After about five minutes, Iggy left to fill his glass with water.

He walked by Gazzy's room only to hear snores.

He smiles. Now he has become a small part in their little secret.

He got his water and went to bed. Night Gazzy.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

See? Fayre Amore, Iggy made his appearance.

I'm not really sure how the cat was really supposed to be portrayed, though. In the Chinese zodiac the four animal is the rabbit, but in the Vietnamese zodiac, the fourth animal is the cat. Ehh. Oh wells.

Oh hey, by the way, I wrote this super short Faxy one shot called The Cookie.

And I just put up a poll for the book series Divergent.

Check them out?

Thanks

Anyways.

Review, review, review.


	13. AN: A Maybe Haitus

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hi guys, I'm going on a haitus, I'm not really sure about this one.

If there is one story that I'm gonna keep updating more often, it'd be this one, cuz most likely if I'm gonna get a spark of inspiration, it'd be for this story. The updates for this story during my writing haitus might or might not happen. But it might.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am.

I love you guys. All of my followers, reviewers, favoritors, viewers, and supporters. You guys have made me so happy. You guys couldn't possibly know how much you do. All I ever wanted was to make people happy with my words and know that I did do that for some people makes me very, very happy.

I hate to do this to you guys, but I feel that this is necessary.

I WILL BE BACK! Just give me a couple months.

The reason for this is that for the past year and a half, I have been going through a period of, I don't really know what to call it exactly, but like a period of revelations?

A year and half ago, I suddenly, out of nowhere started getting revelations about myself that I never knew I had before. That was the start. Ever since then, it was as if my life had been flashing through my eyes, all my mistakes, accomplishments, things that changed me, the moments where I have suffered, my dreams, my happiest moments, my groups of friends, how I felt, and just pretty much everything that makes me, me. The longer, I thought and analysed about all of this, the more stressed and tired I had become, but at the same time I was happy about who I am and where my life was headed. Some things have gotten so much clearer, but other things have been tearing me apart.

The last couple months, have especially made their impacts on my life. They have been the biggest and most stressful revelations.

The past couple months, I have been obsessing and stressing, trying to find out who I really am. Everyday, more things have gotten more clear and more things have been hurting me.

I haven't had that will to write in the last couple months. I'm sure you guys have noticed. There was a couple of times where I'd get a spark of inspiration and I'd write something. So, technically, it's not completely a haitus, cuz maybe I'd update a couple times, but there won't be many updates.

Every once in a while I put a poll, asking you guys for help on one of my current, stressful revelations. I'd love it if you guys voted. You don't have to. The answers would really help me.

How much I love writing has actually been one of my big revelations, but I just can't right now. I'm too focused on other things to be able to write the best story that I can, right now.

I hope you guys understand.

Love you.

Byebye for now.


	14. AN: I'm Back!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCCCKKKKK!

Expect at least one update for every one of my stories by the end of the week.

My search to find my identity and discovering who I really am has not in any way ended, but I've been talking to a lot of people, both verbal and online and that has been helped me tramendously and I'm no longer as stressed about it as I had been and the lowered stress came a strong urge to write and just making you guys happy.

James Patterson shutting down Max-Dan-Wiz had caused an even greater inner turmoil in me than I ever thought that it would. Not only did I loose tons of pictures and friends, I had lost an outlet to vent my feelings and just to, you know, talk to people. To me that was the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment that I had needed a release the most.

My stresses were heightened and everything had gotten harder for me than they all really would have if that didn't happen.

And because of that stress, the void in my heart that I had always possessed started to surface and I wanted despriately to find out who I am really am.

But over the past twoish months, especially the later parts of that time, I had the opportunity to release my stress by talking to many people.

Making people happy and helping people through hard times has helped me realize just how much I love to write and just wanting to make you guys happy.

I had joined Quotev. It's a site of making and taking quizzes and writing and reading stories. Honestly, there were just so many people on this site having hard times, trying to find support and advice and just being there for them and having multiple people tell me that my presence always makes them feel better has made me so happy.

I got a penpal. She's 13 and her name is Juana and I had gotten the opportunity to have a little-big sister relationship with her and helping her with her problems, and that has made me happy also.

Also, all of my viewers and all you guys wishing me luck and how you guys can't wait for my updates, I thank you. Really, knowing I have such loyal ...um...fans? Should I say fans? It doesn't sound right. You guys are more than that. Should I give you guys a nickname? That'd be fun, right?

But most of all, I'd like to thank Mister Moronic for listening to everything I had to say and just being there for me, more than anyone else has ever done before.

I love all you guys so much.

So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


	15. AN: Help come up with an idea, please!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Sorry for the long wait after my haitus. I just got swamped with so much feedback that I felt lazy attempting to write the thank you notes. And no, don't even think about trying to tell me that I could have written my story without it, cuz I can't do that. That's not okay with me.

I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK! Can you guys do me a favor and PM or review me your favorite stories/myths/fairy tales. I really don't know what to write right now and your comments would really help.

I decided to call you guys 'my plushies' cuz mine have kept me alive and happy, and you guys gave me my purpose. I love you guys so much, I'm gonna call you guys by what I love most.

Anyways.

Thank you Mister Moronic for not only your reviews but for everything. Well, blind men are very in tuned with the sound around them so they know exactly what movements makes the softest sounds, therefore as long as they don't bump or break anything, they can be the quietest men on earth. Haha as long as I never lose myself and completely break, I will never lose this part of me.

Thank you greysky3 for reviewing. Glad you like it.

Thank you Nicotehmudkipz78 for favoriting me.

Thank you marietheham for favoriting and following me.

I know only four thank yous and I said I had a lot. Well, I realized that it's mostly on two of my other stories that had gotten the most feedback, but I love you guys just the same and you guys still deserve your thank yous.


	16. Up In The Sky

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here

Hello my plushies. Sorry for the long wait.

I hope you guys can forgive me. I got a part time job and combine being on my feet for 7 hours a day and school, by the time I get home, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna try and update as much as possible. Starting now.

Promise.

Thank you Amandla1234 for following me.

Thank you Katsaluna13 for favoriting me.

Thank you for favoriting me.

Thank you SkyGirl68 for reviewing. Yes, I will give you what you asked for. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or any other stuff that might be in this story.

Font key: Fang's story is in _italics _and the story story is in normal print.

By the way here is Mister Oinkers.

/}

~(7 O) ]

Enjoy.

UP IN THE SKY

Gazzy had just finished getting read for bed. He's exhausted. Him and Angel had been running around all day looking for Mister Oinkers, only to find out that Max had put the stuffed pig in the wash.

He takes out Fang's chair and sets it by the bed. His eyes almost closing, he lays down on the bed and hugs the now clean piggy.

He yawns.

Fang walks in and smiles.

"Tired tonight, Gaz?"

Gazzy nods.

"Do you want to skip the story tonight?"

Gazzy's eyes widen in horror. "No! I don't wanna skip, Fang."

"Okay, buddy. I won't skip. I promise. How bout a song instead, tonight?" Fang says ruffling his hair and smiling.

Gazzy yawns but smiles. "I thought you said, you were never gonna sing again."

Fang shrugs.

"Okay."

"What kind of song do you want to hear, tonight?"

"Something upbeat, keep me awake at least for a while?"

"Alright," Fang says thinking. "here goes..."

_The clouds are always whiter_

_In somebody else's views_

_You dream about what is out there_

_But your sanity is at stake_

_Just look at your weird family_

Gazzy cackles.

Fang smiles.

_Right here in the open air_

_Such freedom the world surrounds you_

_Why would you go elsewhere?_

_Up in the sky_

_Up in the sky_

_Gazzy it's dearer_

_Up where it's clearer_

_Listen to Fang_

"But, I don't wanna listen to you Fang," Gazzy says smiling.

Fang laughs. "But you have to Gazzy."

Gazzy pouts.

Fang smirks.

"Mister Oinkers doesn't want to listen to you either."

"Well, Mister Oinkers has to too."

He pouts again.

Fang laughs.

_Down on the land they are so bland_

_Out in the sun there are no bombs_

Gazzy's eyes widen. "Not true!"

"Yes, it's very true."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes."

"No, I make bombs all the time on land."

Fang chuckles. "Well, maybe you're doing it wrong."

"Nuh uh. My bombs are perfect," Gazzy says reaching over to his bedside table and strokes a black bomb the size of a tennis ball.

"Gazzy, what's that?" Fang asks suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a black tennis ball."

"Then let me see."

Gazzy shakes his head.

"And why not?" asked Fang.

"Cause, it's mine, Faaannng, sing?"

"Fine, just don't show that to Max."

"Duh," Gazzy said.

"Oh, and why wouldn't you show Max a tennis ball?"

"Cause...cause...because, Fang. I don't wanna. Sing please?" he begs.

Fang smirks and continues to sing.

_While we roastin'_

_Flying and coastin'_

"Fang you can't roast things in the air."

"You can't, but I can."

"Nuh uh," Gazzy says.

"Uh huh. Still tired Gaz?"

"Little bit," he says yawning.

Fang smiles.

_Up in the sky_

_Up here all the birds are happy_

_And on the breeze they glide_

_The birds on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they had not flied_

_But birds that can't fly are lucky_

_They in for a worser rage_

_One day when the School get testy_

_Guess who's gon' be in the cage_

"Fang..."

"Sorry, everything's okay. Don't worry about it okay? We're free now," he said.

_Up in the sky_

_Up in the sky_

_Nobody reach us_

_Bite us and eat us_

_Chicken banh meh. _

(AN: hahaha. That's a Vietnamese sandwich for you guys.)

_We what the land folks love to capture_

_Up in the sky we leave the cage_

_We got no Erasers_

_Life is white coat free_

_Up in the sky_

_Up in the sky_

_Since life is cool here_

_We got the flow here_

_Naturally_

_Even the eagle an' the hawk_

_They get the urge 'n' start to gawk_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Up in the sky_

_The jay makes the play_

_The teal makes the squeal_

_The quail makes the wail_

_And they soundin' so real_

_The coot makes the hoot _

_The duck makes the cluck _

_The finch is the duke of soul_

_The storks on the trumpet_

_The tern on the piano_

_The lark rockin' out_

_The sparrow she sings_

_The goose and the swan_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that toucan blow_

_Up in the sky_

_Up in the sky_

_When the swallow_

_Begin the iuu_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of land_

_We got the world right in our hand_

_Each little feather_

_knows all the weather_

_Up in the sky_

_Each little flap here_

_Showin the map here_

_Up in the sky_

_Each little wind blow_

_Is a big whoa here_

_That's why it's cooler_

_Over the water_

_Ya we are proud here_

_Up in the clouds here_

_Up in the sky._

Fang finishes the song.

He rubs the head of the little blond boy, who's now fast asleep.

"Sleep tight, Gazzy," he says softly.

AN: Did anyone know realize where this song came from?

It's a parody of Under The Sea in the classic Disney movie The Little Mermaid.

SkyGirl68 wanted another song. So, I gave her and you guys one. Hope you guys liked it. SkyGirl68, I hope you liked it.

Did you guys like it? Did you guys hate it? Please tell me what you think.

Bye my plushies.

Review, review, review.


End file.
